Fans, Am I Right?
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Alya has added a page for fans to submit their own fan works to the Ladyblog. Marinette and Adrien are flabbergasted by some of the submissions. Lots of different ships referenced. Rated T just in case.


**For the sake of being able to keep track of everything, and because I feel like people are more inclned to read one-shots that are posted by themselves, I decided I'm going to start uploading one-shots individually again, instead of in my one-shot collection. Sometimes even now my oldest one-shots get reviews, whereas my collection doesn't get a lot of attention. Plus I like having them all listed separately.**

**Anyways, this one might get some loosely-related one-shots later down the road, though they'll be posted separately, so keep an eye out for those if you like this one. It definitely has more potential I want to experiment with.**

* * *

Marinette always knew that there were fans of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Fans that, at times, would get a bit too invested in their lives.

But _this_ was going overboard.

"Tikki, can you believe this?" She grumbled, gesturing at the computer screen in front of her. "People are being ridiculous! Why is there fanfiction about me and Chat?!"

The red kwami giggled from her spot on her holder's shoulder. "That's just what fans do, Marinette. Every fandom has them."

Mortified, the bluenette shoved her face in her hands. "But we're actual people!"

Tikki held back her snicker as she tried to comfort her. "So are singers, and vloggers, and movie stars, and any other celebrity. That doesn't stop people from shipping them. It's the price of being famous and in the public eye."

"That doesn't make me hate it any less. Why is Alya promoting this?" Marinette pried her hands from her face so that she could scroll down on her computer to continue reading the new page. Her best friend hadn't even mentioned the addition to her blog before doing it, so Marinette had no idea this was coming. Granted, Alya didn't _have_ to run anything by her, but she wished she could have been prepared for the appearance of a 'Fan' page on the blog. "I mean, come on, she's even having some in this 'spotlight' section to say they're some of the best ones."

"That one looks kind of cute!" Tikki chimed in, floating to the screen and pointing to one of the spotlighted stories. This one had an image of Ladybug and Chat's hands intertwined in front of the moon hanging over the Seine. "_Moonlit Stroll._ Ladybug got hit by a love akuma. Despite using Miraculous Ladybug after defeating it, Ladybug still feels funny looking at her partner, Chat Noir. She thought it was just because she didn't know what she did while under the akuma's spell. However, when they don't seem to be going away, it hits her: she still has lingering feelings for her kitty! But did the akuma plant them, or merely open up Ladybug's eyes to the truth?"

Marinette faked a gag. "Come _on_, Tikki. You and I both know I'm not interested in Chat like that. Why on earth are people like," she checked the fanfic description Tikki had been reading to get the authors name, "Cookies&Milk writing stories about us?"

"Maybe it makes them happy?"

"And look at this!" Marinette said, completely disregarding Tikki's suggestion. "_Love Bugs_. Ladybug comes back from a long night of patrolling. Luckily her girlfriend is there to comfort her. Snuggles with Queen Bee ensure? #QueenBug?!"

Tikki giggled, though she covered her mouth when Marinette fixed her with an unamused glare. "Who was that posted by?"

Marinette glanced at the page, rolling her eyes and dramatically pushing herself away from the desk. "TheRealQueenBee. Why am I not surprised? Ugh, the self-proclaimed 'LadyNoir' shippers are bad enough. I don't need 'QueenBug' shippers also breathing down my neck!"

Tikki took the opportunity to scroll down a bit further. "Oh, hey! There's a whole section of stories that try to encompass your civilian lives too. They're calling you guys Felix and Bridgette. Huh, I guess those names aren't too bad."

"They're probably based off of the names they gave us in the movie," Marinette explained, picking up her book bag and rifling through it till she found her math textbook. "I'm going to just forget that thing even exists."

"There's fanart!" Tikki announced. "Oh, are these...akuma designs?"

"Oh, _great_. Now we're encouraging people to imagine themselves as akumas." The bluenette groaned, slumping down in the chair. "Couldn't they at least imagine themselves as heroes?"

"Oh, there are those too." Tikki grinned cheekily. "Ooh, and what do we have here? Ship art?" Marinette made the mistake of glancing over to see some..._suggestive_ images of Chat Noir and her alter ego. And wait, were some of those how they imagined she and Chat looked without the masks? That looked nothing like her! Not to mention they were _teenagers_. The overwhelmed girl covered her face in her hands, wishing that Tikki would just stop. "Oh dear, maybe I shouldn't have clicked this..."

That got Marinette to look back up. "Tikki, what did you ju- OH MY GOSH, TIKKI, WHY WOULD YOU OPEN THAT ON MY COMPUTER?!"

"I didn't realize that's what the title meant!"

* * *

"Plagg, look at this!" The kwami looked up to see Adrien gesturing in outrage at his computer screen.

He reluctantly floated over to see just what had his kitten in a tizzy. "What's the issue?"

"This!" Plagg landed on his shoulder and took a good look at the screen.

On one side was art of Ryuko and Ladybug sitting side by side, eyes shut as they held hands and leaned against each other. On the other side was art of Viperion with Ladybug cuddled up against him. However, it was the caption that frustrated him the most.

"Can't decide which one is cuter. #Ryubug or #Ladyion guys? Cast your votes!" Adrien read allowed, sending Plagg into howls of laughter as he glanced at the poll below. There was a pretty equal spread of votes between the two, though it seemed Ladyion was pulling ahead. "Can you believe this? What about Ladybug and _me_?"

"You were looking at plenty of that content when I was eating my cheese over here earlier."

"But why would someone ship Ladybug with anyone but me?" The scandalized tone was more than Plagg could bare.

He burst into laughter again, shaking his head. "You didn't seem to mind the art depicting you with the rest of the team. Let me think, which ones did we pass? A photo collage of you and Rena Rouge, a few drawings of you and Ryuko, a story about you and Viperion, _and_ tons of fanart of you and Carapace. Did I miss any?"

Adrien's face was bright red, though Plagg wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "But there's even more shipping Ladybug with other people! I even saw one of Ladybug with Marinette while she was Multimouse!"

"Ooh," Plagg ignored his wielder in favor of scrolling down and clicking a story title, "this one is called the Chat and Mouse game. Seems someone ships _you_ with little Marinette. Should we read it?"

"Plagg, stop!" Adrien swatted at the cat kwami, trying to make him leave.

"You're the one that called me over here! Now get out of the way, I'm trying to read. Let's see...Multimouse is on the scene...she's looking for the akuma to try and distract them while Ladybug works out her Lucky Charm..." Plagg kept himself from snickering at the irony, "and...oh dear. I didn't realize people wrote stories about you guys getting akumatized. Geez, Chat Blanc? They couldn't even think of anything more original?"

The blonde groaned in response, smacking his head off the table in front of him. "This is terrible."

"I dunno, it seems like the fan page is getting a lot of attention and submissions on the Ladybug. It's pretty great, actually."

"You're not helping!"

Plagg grinned. "I know." Clicking back, he scrolled up to see a drawing of Chat Noir with a detransformed Ladybug. She looked pretty similar to her superhero form, so the picture looked pretty similar to Marinette, but not enough to draw suspicion. It was titled 'Bridgechat for the win.' "Oooh, would you look at that?"

Adrien opened his eyes and eyed the tiny god of destruction warily. "What?"

He laughed. "Apparently there's a whole subsection on here dedicated to things involving either you or Ladybug as civilians. There seems to be an agreed upon cannon for it too. Felix and Bridgette." He glanced at the recommended to see what else there was about the fandom's theorized civilian forms for the heroes. "Though Felix is a pretty big jerk, if this story description is anything to go by..."

"I hate this," Adrien grumbled, dropping his face into his hands.

* * *

After a Friday night and an entire Saturday spent trying to ignore the new addition to the Ladyblog, Marinette finally went to sleep. She waited a few minutes to be certain her wielder wouldn't wake up, but once she was sure, Tikki flitted over to the computer, carefully pulling the page up. At the top where the login information was, Tikki clicked and proceeded to jump from key to key on the keyboard.

**Username: **Cookies&Milk

**Password:** ***********

After hitting enter, Tikki clicked to the page with her stories. She'd released three so far, two about Ladybug and Chat Noir - with her most popular being _Moonlit Stroll_ \- and one about Ladybug and Felix, enjoying the fun of weaving the truth about the Black Cat and Ladybug heroes' mundane lives with her own fiction. After Alya had favorited _Moonlit Stroll_ and had put it in the spotlight, reviews had been rolling in. Tikki had thankfully gotten time to sneak onto Marinette's computer to read them and see what people thought.

It was all incredibly positive...till she got to one from a user named Cheesy101 on her story _Every Day_, where she'd written a few, loosely connected one-shots about Ladybug saving Felix.

_can't believe you ship felbug when bridgechat is the obvious otp. at least your logical enough to ship ladynoir - Cheesy101_

Muttering under her breath, Tikki clicked the username to see what their account had. She was shocked to find several drawings posted of the two ships in question along with several others, as well as one of Ladynoir and Lordbug kissing. Still, the majority of them were Bridgechat, and while the quality was impeccable, it still made her mad.

Tikki clicked to private message them, blood boiling.

_Dear Cheesy101,_

_No one asked for your opinion. If you don't like it, don't read it! Felbug is adorable; Bridgechat is sin. I'm not interested in smut and lemons, thank you very much._

_Also, *you're. You're welcome. ;p_

_\- C&M_

Satisfied, she clicked send, noting a new notification by the bell. Tikki clicked to see that the story _Love Bugs_ had just released its third chapter.

"Marinette is gonna hate me if she finds out," the small kwami muttered with a small grin as she clicked the link to read it.

Sure, she might not like QueenBug as a ship, but _dang_ could Chloe write some cute fluff.

* * *

Plagg snickered at the sight of a "new message" notification appearing on Adrien's computer. He clicked off of the Renapace story he was reading - it was nice to see some fans appreciate the other heroes and their cute dynamics beyond just Ladybug and Chat Noir - to see that it was from Cookies&Milk about his review.

He snickered even louder at the complaints about the Bridgechat ship. Sure, there was some questionable content on there to be creating about teenagers, but Alya seemed to be moderating it, and besides, the two had a natural chemistry. It helped that he'd seen his kid in costume interact with the actual Ladybug Miraculous holder, Marinette, several times.

Of course, his eyes narrowed at the grammar correction. So this user was one of _those _people. He was going to have to up his game in retaliation.

Needing time to think of a proper retort, he scrolled further down in his notifications and clicked into his poll. As he'd suspected, at this point Ladyion had gained a distinct lead over Ryubug, though those supporters still were putting up a decent fight. He enjoyed seeing the discord in the comments.

_Man, Adrien's reaction was priceless!_ He laughed loudly as he remember the look on his kitten's face before glancing at the bed to make sure he hadn't awoken them. _He'd flay me alive if he knew I drew both of those and posted them with the poll. Wait, I deleted the finished images off his computer after I uploaded them, right?_

* * *

**Okay, so there we have it. What were your thoughts? Want to see more following this concept? Did you think that Plagg and Tikki were going to be behind some of the fan posts? What other characters' reactions to the page or types of fan posts would you like to see? I would love to hear your comments, critiques, and suggestions ia review. c;**

**Also, did you guys like the third person perspective? I'm testing out writing in that style, so if you've read some of my previous works, let me know which you prefer!**

**See you next time!**

**~ Dagger **


End file.
